


Perspectives

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel starts to doubt Jack.





	Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: None.  


* * *

Sitting in the passenger seat of Jack's car, Daniel thought back over the events of the previous evening. If someone had come up to him a few months before and suggested that he spend several hours watching ice hockey, eating pizza and drinking beer, he would probably have told them that he'd rather languish in the holding cell of a Goa'uld cargo vessel. Now, though, all of those activities had taken on a precious quality that made them not only bearable but treasured pastimes. They were Jack things and that made them special to Daniel, particularly when he could enjoy them while curled up on Jack's couch with Jack's breath warm on his neck and Jack's fingers playing in his hair. 

Jack's voice broke into his reverie. "What are you smiling about?" 

Caught momentarily off guard and unwilling to admit his sentimental thoughts, Daniel replied lightly, "I was just wondering what it says about our relationship that I now come over to your apartment once a week with the express purpose of watching ice hockey, but I have yet to get you within ten miles of a museum." 

Jack snorted. "What it says is that I have taste and discrimination in what I choose to do with my time," he explained archly, "and I have taken it upon myself to educate you in how to enjoy yourself." 

"You certainly have..." Daniel murmured with a suggestive grin, but he was prevented from elaborating as they drew up to the security checkpoint at the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain. 

As the two men stepped into the elevator for the long trip down to Sub Level 28, a call of "Hold the doors!" prompted Jack to stick his arm out, thus allowing a third passenger to join them. It was an Air Force Officer in dress uniform, hat neatly tucked under his arm, the material of his jacket stretched taut across his wide shoulders. He looked to be in his late thirties, with close-cropped blonde hair and a rugged, square face that split into a surprised grin when he saw the elevator's other occupants. "Hey, Jack!" he said, jovially. 

Jack's expression snapped instantly to one of shocked recognition, then he exclaimed, "Graham! What on earth are you doing here?" 

Drawing himself to full attention, the man gave a stiff salute and pronounced, "Major Astley reporting for duty, Colonel O'Neill, sir!" 

Graham Astley. The name sent a jolt through Daniel, causing him to start involuntarily, but neither of the other men seemed to notice. In his mind's eye, Daniel stripped twenty-five years from Major Astley's face and frame, and the resulting image corresponded with frightening clarity to a fervently forgotten memory. He watched, stunned, as Jack slapped Astley heartily on the back. 

"Glad to see Hammond's maintaining the standard with his new recruits!" Jack announced, clearly delighted by the arrival of what was evidently an old friend. Daniel's mind reeled with the coincidence and he struggled to keep his composure as Jack turned to him excitedly. 

"Graham served with me in the Gulf," he explained, then continued, directing his words back to Astley, "Let me introduce one of my current team. Graham, this is Dr --" 

"Daniel Jackson," Astley completed, then grinned at Jack's confused expression. "I know. Danny and me go way back, even further than you and me, Jack," he elaborated, then extended his hand in Daniel's direction. "It's good to see you again, Daniel. The `Doctor' doesn't surprise me in the least." He glanced back at Jack. "I don't think I ever saw him without his nose in a book." 

Daniel managed a hesitant smile and briefly shook Astley's hand. When he spoke, he was glad to find that his voice remained steady. "And the `Major' doesn't surprise me, either, Graham. I always thought you'd be suited to the military." He hoped that no trace of the bitterness that threatened to overwhelm him had crept into his tone. If it did, Astley didn't pick up on it. 

Instead, the older man's smile widened even more and he aimed a mock punch at Daniel's shoulder. "I guess our interests were always rather different. Strange that they eventually led us both to the same place, eh?" 

Strange, indeed, Daniel thought. The twists and turns of time had brought many unexpected things into his path, and this was just one more to add to the list. 

Jack was still looking back and forth between them in bewilderment. "How do you two know each other?" he interjected at last and Daniel was glad when Astley answered him. 

"My mom used to take in foster kids when I was growing up," he explained. "Daniel lived with us for about a year when I was a teenager." 

The conversation was interrupted then by their arrival at their destination and the three of them exited the elevator into the subterranean corridors of the SGC. Jack threw an arm across Astley's shoulders, saying, "I'll take you to meet General Hammond, then we can do some catching up. I want to hear all about what Daniel was like as a kid." 

Following along behind them, Daniel observed their easy companionship and listened to Jack laughing at some doubtless embarrassing anecdote Astley began to tell him about Daniel's time as his foster brother. 

As he watched the two soldiers walking down the corridor together, a host of unwelcome images flooded Daniel's mind. Graham Astley snatching a treasured book from his ten-year-old grasp and dangling it frustratingly out of reach. Jack O'Neill regarding him with undisguised contempt as he stood, sneezing, at the bottom of the ramp in the gate room before they went offworld for the first time. The marines sniggering as he scrambled after the texts Feretti had tipped out onto sands of Abydos. 

The remembered laughter mingled with that of Jack and Astley in the corridor up ahead of him. With an almost physical shock, Daniel realised that Jack came from the same stock as all the others who had persecuted and tormented him throughout his life. Jack was a soldier, a straightforward man who prized strength and force over words and learning. Perhaps he would never truly see the worth of the things that fascinated Daniel, he would never really understand how the search for knowledge drove and sustained Daniel, more important to him than rank or recognition. Overcome with conflicting emotions in the face of these sudden doubts, Daniel turned back to the elevator and fled to his office. 

It was there that Jack found him, half buried amongst his books, journals and various artefacts. The time for their briefing had come and gone with no sign of SG-1's archaeologist, and General Hammond had sent Jack to fetch him. 

"Daniel!" Jack called. "Come on. Everyone's waiting." Receiving no response, he crossed the room and laid a gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Hey," he added softly, "what's wrong?" 

Daniel shook off the hand before looking up to meet Jack's gaze, his eyes burning with unexpected hurt and resentment. "Finished reminiscing with your friend, have you?" he muttered and Jack was shocked at the venom in his tone. 

"Astley?" he questioned. "Is he what this is all about? Do I gather that your perspective of the time you spent with his family is somewhat different to his?" 

Daniel's bitterness broke through. "Oh, I know it's nothing compared to everything you guys have been through in your wonderfully macho careers, but he made my life a living hell, Jack, and he doesn't even remember it!" 

"And you're punishing me just because I was friends with him years before I ever met you?" A small measure of irritation crept into Jack's voice. "That's hardly fair or rational, Daniel." 

Daniel stood up then and turned to face Jack square on. "But, deep down, you're just the same as him!" he cried. "You can't deny that you thought I was a useless geek when we first met. You didn't want me on your team, you were convinced I'd be a liability on the mission, you never considered that I might have something to offer that had nothing to do with guns or fighting. Why should it be any different now, Jack? I'm still the same useless geek -- I haven't changed." 

"No, you haven't," Jack replied quite seriously, "and very glad I am of it." He took hold of Daniel's shoulders and shook them gently. "You haven't changed, Daniel, but I have. The Jack O'Neill who led the first mission to Abydos was a selfish, ignorant bastard and you're right -- he did think you were a useless geek. But he was wrong and I'm very pleased to say that he no longer exists. Believe me, I didn't like him any more than you did and I'll never be able to tell you how grateful I am to you for getting rid of him. For a start, he would never have wanted to do this..." 

Taking Daniel's face in his hands, Jack leaned forwards and drew him into a long, passionate kiss that communicated just how much worth Jack placed on Daniel's presence in his life. When they finally broke apart, Daniel was left breathless and reeling from the force of Jack's love. 

"Now, come on," Jack said, guiding Daniel to the door. "There's important work to be done, and we can't do it without you."


End file.
